Grave Diggers
by Solo's Orca
Summary: My CoE fix-it fic. Seto Kaiba is waiting in a graveyard, he doesn't know why, but he does know that he has to be there. kaijou puppyshipping janto. Yugioh-Torchwood crossover with a little Doctor Who in there as well. thanks to Tsubame for the title


**Me? a fangirl? never XD. This idea pounced on me in a complex numbers lecture and demanded it be written, and who am I to deny plot bunnies involving my two favourite pairings ever. **

**Notes: the yugioh gang work for torchwood (how and why is explained in the story) and this is my way of fixing the events of Children of Earth. It's kinda from Seto's point of view.**

**warnings: boy's love, swearing and probably some OOCness especially from our Captain and Teaboy (i've never written them before so please forgive me)**

**pairings: puppyshipping (Seto Kaiba/Katsuya Jounouchi) and Janto (Jack and Ianto)**

**Dislaimer: I don't own yugioh (which u can tell by the sever lack of yaoi) or Torchwood (ianto wouldn't have died if i owned it!)**

**Spoilers: none for YGO, series 3 for Torchwood.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat on a bench staring at a random point in front of him, not really seeing what he was looking at. It was a chilly autumn afternoon, dull and overcast. Seto had his long brown coat pulled tight around him as he sat on a bench at the side of the graveyard and waited.

He'd been doing a lot of waiting recently.

In all honesty he had no idea why he was sitting on the edge of the Cardiff graveyard, freezing cold when he could be back at Torchwood. Not the Cardiff Torchwood. Torchwood three was currently being re-built after that explosion had blown the place to bits. The decision had been taken to re-build since they couldn't leave the Rift unattended. Seto had never envied the thankless task of looking after the Cardiff Rift, it was far too dangerous and he'd of had to put up with Captain Jack Harkness. Not something he was very good at.

No, Torchwood three wasn't _his_ Torchwood. His was Torchwood four, which, in his opinion, was far more fun. It had a habit of disappearing and reappearing in the most random places. No one knew how or why it did it, it just did. All they could do was predict within a few days when it was going to suddenly move and make sure they were inside when it jumped.

And where Torchwood four appeared, the aliens were not too far behind. Yes, they didn't have a rift in time and space to look after, what they did have was aliens appearing from the furthest corners of the galaxy, and Torchwood four always seemed to be where they arrived.

Of course once the problem was dealt with the team could relax for a while which was great if their base had located to places like Paris and Rome. It wasn't as much fun when it suddenly appeared in the middle of a warzone or a swamp and the time they'd spent under the Atlantic Ocean had been...interesting to say the least.

The only reason Seto could think of for why he was here whilst his base was underneath the Landmark theatre in Ilfracombe, Devon, was the little voice in the back of his head telling he should be _here_ right now. And, in Seto's experience, that little voice was very rarely wrong, especially since it had been heightened when he'd accidentally touched an object they'd found in Greece that had made it so he could _almost_ predict the future. He couldn't predict it; he just had an idea where it would be best to be. He just wished it had been able to tell him to bring some gloves.

He rubbed his frozen hands together before shoving them into his pockets, wishing he'd had the foresight to bring some gloves, or just had a hot drink to hold...or Katsuya.

Ah Katsuya Jounouchi, his lovely handsome partner. One day they'd been fighting like usual and the next they were sitting on the sofa kissing after a particularly hard day chasing down an alien that secreted a poisonous purple gloop from it's skin. After that they'd been on dates in some of the most romantic cities in the world. They still fought but a lot less than before and the name calling had become playful banter. Seto decided to think about him instead of trying to figure out why the little voice had sent him here...again.

Yes, for this was the second time he'd had a nagging feeling that this was where he should be. And thank god that he had followed it last time.

***flashback***

"Seto! Seto! Are you listenin' to me?" Katsuya snapped, waving his hand in front of his boyfriend/boss's face. He was standing in front of his desk trying to get Seto to sign some paperwork Ryou had forced upon him.

"Hmm? Sorry, what were you saying?" Seto asked, giving his head a little shake to chase away the daze.

"Nothin' important," Katsuya muttered irritably, "if you're not gonna pay attention to me I don't see why I should repeat myself."

"I'm sorry," Seto apologised, "it's just I feel like there's somewhere I need to be and it's _really _important that I get there."

Katsuya sighed and rolled his eyes, Seto's instincts were usually right, it was just a pain trying to figure out what they were telling him since they were often incredibly vague. "Any idea where this place may be?"

Seto shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to focus on the tiny niggling in the back of his head. Finally he gave up and sighed, "it's no good."

"Then stop worryin' about it and sign these," Katsuya told him before dumping the pile of paper on the desk.

Seto watched the blond field agent walk out of his office before starting on the paperwork. For a secret alien chasing organisation there was a hell of a lot of paperwork.

He'd been twenty when Torchwood four had located underneath KaibaCorp and he'd stumbled upon it. And now, at the age of twenty-six, he was the leader. Well he'd always been the leader, the place was deserted when he'd found it, it had taken him a year to put together his team and, whilst he may never tell them, he was very proud of them and to call them his friends.

Katsuya, Bakura, Yami and Honda were his four field agents who came on the missions with him. Honda was also the mechanic and made sure all their vehicles were fully functioning. Their doctor was Ryou who had only joined them recently after leaving medical school. Anzu and Yugi looked after the archives and any other general jobs they could think of. He hadn't wanted to employ them since they didn't have any real skills but he didn't really want Yami to murder him in his sleep if he refused, besides it was good not having to clean up after yourself and they did come up with some good ideas.

Once his brother, Mokuba, had left school he'd demanded a place on the team and had become the computer genius (along with Seto). Seto had been reluctant to allow Mokuba to join, for obvious reasons, protecting the world tended to reduce one's life expectancy, but Mokuba wouldn't take 'no' for a answer and his job usually meant he was in the base, well away from any danger. He was also very good at negotiating and was often sent to conferences with UNIT and the other Torchwoods; this had the benefits of keeping him away from danger and meant that Seto had very little contact with the leader of Torchwood three.

It wasn't that he _hated_ the man, it was just there was only so much flirting he could take before he just wanted to shoot him in the head, not that that'd do any good at all. Harkness would be back to normal in a matter of minutes.

At the age of twenty two he'd decided to hand over control of KaibaCorp so that he could concentrate on saving the humans from aliens...or sometimes vice-versa. He still owned the company but didn't have much to do with it except give advice occasionally.

He chuckled to himself, most multi-millionaires lived in huge mansions with boats, flash cars and went on luxury holidays. He lived in an underground base that liked to move itself around...oh well, at least it occasionally visited places where he could have one of those holidays if they removed the alien threat quickly and he did have a large collection of cars.

He continued to sign documents, happy he didn't have to do health and safety risk assessment forms. Although it would be amusing to try and identify all the risks involved in chasing weevils down sewers.

The small voice at the back of his head was getting stronger; it just wasn't divulging any details. His stomach was starting to clench anxiously, it was beginning to worry him now. What on earth was making him this nervous? Where the hell should he be? And, more importantly, why?

Putting down his pen he bit his lip, trying to get any details but the more he tried the more they slipped away, like a rushing torrent of water the information kept flowing away from him.

He was beginning to get a headache now, he needed coffee...and paracetamol, but mainly coffee. Seto got up to get himself some when something clicked in his head. He frowned, it couldn't be right, but if it was going to get rid of this nagging in the back of his head then it was certainly worth it.

Upon exiting his office he walked over to his team who were sitting around laughing at something Katsuya was telling them.

He coughed as he walked over to the group to announce his presence and they all turned to look at him. "Where are we at the moment?" he asked, "and when are we scheduled to move?"

"We've got another week before we jump," Yami replied, "and we're currently in Newcastle-Upon-Tyne."

"Excellent, I'm off to Cardiff then," Seto announced and they all stared at him in shock.

Katsuya was the first to speak, "why? It's just a hole in the ground. And Jack hasn't been seen since he showed up here last month."

"I'm not after Torchwood," Seto replied, "And I most certainly don't want to see Harkness."

He scowled slightly at the memory of last month when Captain Jack Harkness had shown up on their doorstep. But he wasn't his usual self; it was like someone had stolen all the happiness and joy from his life, leaving him with only the nightmares. He had taken Seto aside and told him that he was going away, he didn't know how long for, although the look in his eyes told Seto that it would probably be a _very_ long time. When Seto had tried to question why he was leaving (well, it was more like demanded to know) he'd just shook his head and told him to keep everyone that he loved close and to tell them that he did love them every day.

"Who did you lose?" Seto had asked. Asked, not demanded, in a tone far gentler than one expected from the great Seto Kaiba.

Jack had paused for a second before replying, "Ianto."

He had then explained all about the 456. Seto had listened, with a passive expression, never once judging the other's actions over that week. He knew if he had been in the same position he'd have probably made the same, horrible, choices. However much he said he hated Jack, and Seto knew deep down that wasn't true, he respected him. After telling his story Jack had then left.

"So who are you going for?" Mokuba asked, dragging Seto back to the present.

"Ianto Jones," Seto replied simply.

"He's dead," Bakura said and Seto glared at him.

"Then I will go and pay my respects to the man who somehow managed to put up with Harkness," he snapped before turning to leave.

* * *

And that was how he'd ended up standing in the graveyard for the first time.

Seto knew that Jack had pulled a lot of stings and managed to get Ianto buried instead of shoved in cold storage like any other deceased Torchwood agent. But that didn't make finding the grave any easier.

In the end Seto found it, not with the new burials, but squished between two ostentatious Victoria graves. His tombstone was small and simple, baring only his name and was made from very weathered stone. Ivy had begun to grow over it and, Seto supposed, in a few years it would look like it had been there for decades. The perfect place to hide it.

He knelt down and pulled the plant off the stone, wondering if any of Ianto's relatives knew where he was or whether it was just Jack.

"Hi," he said when he supposed he should say something, "I only met you once, but I hope you remember me..." he trailed off. "Look, I have no idea why I've been sent here, to you, so, I dunno, can you give me a sign or something to tell me what to do?" He realised what he was saying and shook his head. _Who would have thought it? Seto Kaiba talking to a dead man and expecting some miracle sign from above._ He thought.

After no almighty sign appeared he stood up and heard something clatter to the floor. Looking down he say one of the scanners he'd picked up before leaving Torchwood.

_Might as well try it,_ he thought, picking it up and setting it to search for human life signals.

It picked up two.

Seto looked around and saw the graveyard was completely deserted so he focused the search to a two metre radius around him.

It still showed two.

He did another scan to confirm his theory and yes the other signal was coming from about six feet below his feet.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath as panic hit him. He had no way of digging down that far. The only tools he had were his hands and that would take far too long. Who knew how long Ianto had been down there, he may be running out of oxygen as Seto stood there wondering what the hell he should do.

He tried to think what the hell he should do, but panic was flooding his brain, there was no way he could do it.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and spin around to see Katsuya.

"I thought you might need some help," he said, "so I bought the Time Team," he grinned and pointed to the graveyard entrance where Yugi and Ryou were waiting next to a small digger.

"I love you," Seto pressed a quick kiss on the blond's lips before running over to the digger.

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Seto yelled at Yugi, who was driving the digger, as the scoop dragged back a layer of earth, revealing the coffin. He jumped down into the hole, ignoring the pain shooting through his feet as he hit the bottom. Quickly he ran to the coffin and, with some effort, wrenched the lid off.

The man inside, who Seto confirmed was Ianto Jones, looked terrified, but Seto guessed that was only natural. He looked exactly the same as Seto remembered short dark hair, blue eyes and dressed in a suit. He looked up at Seto in wide eyed terror and was visibly shaking. Seto glanced at the coffin lid and saw the marks where the Welshman had tried desperately to claw his way out. _Only to be met by six foot of earth,_ Seto thought as Ianto sat up, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked as he helped Ianto out of his coffin. Ianto just nodded as he tried to collect himself. Once Ianto had recovered a bit they climbed out of the hole where Ryou insisted on examining Ianto.

"You're Torchwood four, right?" Ianto asked as Ryou gave him a quick check up. His breathing had returned to normal and he wasn't shaking but he looked pale and a shaken by the experience.

"Yes," Seto replied.

"I thought so, I was pretty sure I recognised you. You came to a UNIT meeting once." Seto nodded.

"Right, you seem to be okay, I'll give you a more extensive examination when we get back to base," Ryou said once he'd finished the check up, "I think we need to go now."

"Agreed," Seto said, "You're going to come with us," he told Ianto, "once we've done an examination you'll be free to do whatever you want."

Ianto looked like he was about to protest but decided to follow the order, mostly to find out what had happened after his death and he was curious as to why he was alive. He doubted Torchwood three would have any of their previous technology, so four would be the best place to go to. Smiling slightly, but not feeling it at all, he pointed to the hole in the ground, "We need to fill in my grave before we go though."

After they'd returned the digger to it's original owner they climbed into Seto's car, a shiny grey Audi. Katsuya sat in the passenger seat whilst Yugi, Ryou and Ianto sat in the back.

"How did you lot get down here?" Seto asked, he'd driven down the previous night and stayed in a hotel.

"Train," Katsuya replied, "It cost us a hell of a lot, I don't suppose we could put it on expenses."

"We could try a little creative accounting," Seto smirked, "we could class this as official Torchwood business."

They spent the rest of the journey up north listening to the radio, occasionally commenting on the program. No one asked Ianto about his time underground or the whole coming back to life thing, there was a time for these questions and now was not it. The Welshman spent the journey gazing out the window, lost in his thoughts.

"What happened after I died?" Ianto finally spoke just after they'd passed York.

Seto had been expecting this question, "the aliens were killed and the children were saved," he said. The others remained silent, listening intently, they only been told the very basic details of the events with the 456.

"_How_ were they stopped?" Ianto asked, slightly suspicious at the shortness of Seto's answer, "and where is Jack?"

"Jack's gone," Seto replied to the second question, "don't know where, don't know when he's coming back either."

Ianto sighed, "so I'm left waiting for him again," he said so quietly Seto could only just hear it. "You haven't answered my first question."

"That's because I don't think you'll like the answer."

"You've made me more curious now," Ianto said darkly, "tell me."

"Jack sacrificed his grandson to send a conflicting signal back, it killed the aliens and saved millions of children," Seto explained in a tone that didn't suggest what he thought of the situation, he would leave Ianto make up his mind.

Ianto was silent for a long while, as he processed the information, gazing out the window at the road speeding past, a frown on his face. Finally he sighed and said, "I suppose I'd be a hypocrite if I disagreed with his choice of action, I did agree with him over the fairies thing. I can't say I approve of it though." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as the others.

"It was the only way apparently," Seto said.

"I hope it was," Ianto replied before going back to gaze out the window, still frowning.

They arrived in Newcastle two hours later, after parking the car in the Torchwood garage (which involved driving through a wall which wasn't actually a wall) they walked down the tunnel into the main body of the base.

It had been modelled on Torchwood three but was missing the lake and rift manipulator. In the centre of the large cavern were many desks all with computers and with varying degrees of mess covering them. To one side was a small room which was Seto's office. Looking up you could see walk ways running around the walls and doors and corridors leading off them to other rooms.

Ryou shepherded Ianto off down a set of stairs to the medical room so he could do some tests on him.

* * *

"Well all the tests suggest that you're 100% human," Ryou told Ianto. It was an hour later and all the results were back and they were gathered in Seto's rather cramped office, sitting on whatever surface they could find. "There is nothing abnormal or that gives us any clue as to why you came back to life."

"Has anyone else who died come back?" Ianto asked.

"We've done some research and as far as we can tell, no they haven't," Yami replied, "You were the only one who was buried, the rest are in cold storage and are being monitored."

There was silence for a few moments before Seto said, "Right, all of you out, except Ianto." Once everyone was gone Seto motioned for Ianto to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk, previously occupied by Ryou.

"What are you going to do?" Seto asked once Ianto had sat down, "you're free to do as you wish."

"What's happened to Torchwood three?" Ianto asked, obviously finding out as much information before making his decision.

"Gwen Cooper has taken it over, she's recruited a new team and they're rebuilding the HUB," Seto replied, "I'm sure there will be a place for you there, you'd have to explain why you're still in the land of the living, but I doubt they'd turn you away."

"I'd like to think about it. I don't want to make any rash decisions," Ianto thought for a second, "Could I contact Cardiff and tell them I'm alive?"

"Go ahead," Seto told him, "you're welcome to stay here; we'll come up with something for you to do."

"Thank you," Ianto said, "I think I'll take up that offer until I fully decide what I'm going to do. "

***End of Flashback***

A year later and Ianto was still working for Torchwood four, despite Gwen's begging for him to return. He had returned to Cardiff for a few weeks a month after his return from the dead, to see what the new team and HUB were like and to retcon his family (and their close friends) so they forgot he had been dead. However everything seemed to remind him of Jack, the man he loved but would probably never see again, so he had officially transferred to Torchwood four.

Seto knew that underneath the Welshman's suits and professional attitude he was hurting. He could understand why, he didn't think he'd cope if Katsuya disappeared, leaving him all alone. But then again Ianto had, through no fault of his own, left Jack. Jack still believed him to be dead so there was very little chance of him returning.

They were still no closer to figuring out why Ianto was alive whilst all the other victims of the 456's virus were still corpses. Although they did have theories, the most probably (in their opinion) being that Ianto had somehow gained some of Jack's immortality. This had lead to a sarcastic comment from the Welshman wondering if he was the only person to suffer from 'sexually transmitted immortality'. No one knew if it was permanent or if it was just a onetime thing, but, as Bakura said, "You wouldn't want to test it, would you?" They'd also guessed that the reason it took Ianto so long to come back to life was that it took a long time to get the virus out of his system.

And now Seto was sitting on a bench in a graveyard, wondering why the voice at the back of his head had sent him back here again.

He went back to thinking about Katsuya; it was always a fun way to pass the time.

Just as he was recalling how warm Katsuya's body was (and how much he wished he was here so they could keep each other warm) he saw someone enter the graveyard.

The RAF great coat and general 40's attire gave away the man's identity (unless he was a cosplayer, but Seto couldn't see why cosplayers would be here of all places). Seto quickly got to his feet and almost collapsed when his legs failed to take his weight since he'd been sitting for hours.

"Hey!" He called, his voice caught in his throat due to lack of use and he coughed to right the problem.

Jack saw him and they walked to meet each other, "What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling his 10,000W smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"To see you amazingly," Seto replied, "Yourself?"

"The TARDIS is collecting Rift energy," Jack shrugged; "I came to see..." he trailed off, pointing in the vague direction of Ianto's grave. His face betrayed some of the overwhelming sadness he must be feeling, before slipping the mask of happiness back on. "How long have you been waiting? It'd be a disaster if someone as pretty as you caught your death of cold over me."

"Not that long," Seto said, _even if it did feel like days_, he added in his head, "do you want to come to my place and have some coffee?"

"Most of the time I get asked that it usually means sex," Jack commented, Seto blanched and tried to say that was _not_ what he meant, but Jack cut across him. "And where is your place at the moment?"

"Devon," Seto replied, "It's well worth the trip." Jack didn't look at all convinced, "look you're coming with me or I'm going to tie you up and kidnap you," he snapped.

"Sounds kinky," Jack smirked and Seto scowled, "Fine I'll come along with you but I'll pass on the coffee, it reminds me too much of..." he trailed off again before laughing a mirthless laugh, "look at me, I promised him I wouldn't forget him and yet I can't even say his name."

"Come on, lets go," Seto said, keen to avoid the awkward silence that threatened.

"I need to tell the Doctor that I'm going first, don't want him leaving without me again."

After telling the Doctor what was happening (and making him promise not to leave without Jack) the two men went to find Seto's car, this time a dark red Aston Martin.

It took them three hours to drive back to Torchwood four. On the journey Jack had asked after Torchwood three, Seto had explained they were now up and running again and asked why he hadn't check in on them. Jack's reply had been that it would remind him of old times and would re-open barely healed wounds. Seto didn't explain that Ianto was alive and working for him, he wanted it to be a surprise and was really looking forward to the results, plus he loved knowing more than those around him.

"I'm back!" Seto called as they left the tunnel into the main part of base. A creature screeched above them and they both looked up to see the pterodactyl soar overhead.

"That's-"

"Myfanwy? Yes she is, we found her terrorising sheep in New Zealand," Seto answered the unasked question.

Their attention turned to Seto's team who hadn't even bothered to stop what they were doing (pretty much nothing) to look at their returning leader of his guest.

"You know, you're supposed to pay attention to who comes in and out of here, I could have been an alien imitating my voice," Seto said.

"An alien wouldn't have said that," Bakura replied, "we saw you come in on the CCTV anyway."

"Unless it knew exactly what I would say," Seto countered, this was a normal conversation in Torchwood four, "anyway," he did a quick head count, "we're missing someone."

"Coffee," everyone said in unison.

"Which is why you're all sitting around doing nothing," Seto smirked, he turned to Jack, "the kitchen's over there, go tell him what you want to drink." On the outside he was as calm as ever, but on the inside he was bouncing up and down like an over excited school child.

"You haven't told him have you?" Katsuya asked, when Seto just grinned he shook his head and said, "you cruel cruel man."

"I don't think we'll be getting our coffee anytime soon," Bakura sighed as there was a crash and strangled cry from the kitchen, "priest go and check that no one's been covered in coffee."

"I am not going in there," Seto protested, "I walked in on them a couple of years ago and do not wish to repeat the experience. And, for the last bloody time, I am not a priest!"

"How about we just check the CCTV?" Ryou, the ever practical, suggested.

They all agreed, simply because they wanted to check that no one was covered in boiling coffee...it had nothing to do with wanting to watch the lover's reunion, honestly.

On the screen Jack and Ianto were holding each other close and kissing passionately.

Jack pulled away, but kept the Welshman as close as possible, "How-" he began to ask.

"Does it matter?"

"Not right now," Jack replied before kissing him again, "You have no idea how much I missed you," he said when they pulled apart for again for a few seconds.

"I think we've invaded their privacy for long enough," Anzu said once the couple had stopped kissing and were just holding onto each other, to convince themselves that the other was there, she reached over and closed the CCTV footage.

"Yes," Seto agreed, slightly dazed by the passion and unsaid unconditional love in the scene he'd just witnessed. "Come on everyone, find something useful to do."

Everyone went off to their desks to get on with the boring bits of their jobs that they put off for as long as they could, except for Katsuya and Seto who slipped off to their room to engage in...more fun activities.

* * *

A month later

Seto was tidying his desk, it was usually spotless and meticulously ordered however over the past few weeks he'd got lazy and now it was a mess. Everyone else was out enjoying themselves in Edinburgh since they'd managed to send the alien threat away (it wasn't really a threat, just a couple of lost aliens) and he'd rewarded his team with the rest of the day off.

Ianto and Jack had left on the blue police box that had mysteriously appeared in their kitchen and then just as mysteriously disappeared again. Of course Seto knew that they'd gone off with the Doctor to travel space and time and he knew that they deserved it after they'd all been through and done for the Earth... however he was missing Ianto's coffee...a lot.

Desk nowhere near clean, Seto decided to give up and go out into the city. His desk could wait; it was almost Christmas so the streets would be filled with stalls selling Christmassy things and food. Maybe he could convince the others to go ice skating, it'd be amusing watching Bakura falling over.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it. yay ianto is alive and well and travelling the universe with jack (and the doctor). Yes, this is my new personal canon XD. please review!**

**Oh and I'll leave it to your imagination if Ianto is fully immortal (i know what I've chosen XD) and it was 'sexually transmitted immortality' btw (can u use that excuse in any other fandom other than torchwood? XD). none of the characters in the story know this for sure though.**


End file.
